Quedarme a tu lado
by Son Pau
Summary: Quererse en medio de un mundo que los odiaba no era una decisión fácil, menos aún intentar ser felices. Pero, sin importar el cambio de rumbo de las cosas, él seguiría sosteniendo la mano de Pieck, porque nada era más cálido ni hermoso que ella. - One shot dedicado a los Guerreros eldianos de Marley.


**DISCLAIMER** : SNK y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **..**

 **Quedarme a tu lado**

 **..**

* * *

La vida para ellos, hasta ese momento, había sido siempre una constante bastante clara; sus días estaban marcados por el ritmo impuesto por la guerra, llenando cada espacio y lugar. Sin embargo, la monótona consonancia de la beligerante rutina se había precipitado de golpe, y vientos de novedad soplaban desde todos los frentes sacudiendo las horas con su vendaval de indomable tormenta.

Para empezar, jamás habían vivido un día como aquel; el sorpresivo carnaval dentro de los límites del ghetto de Liberio había estado plagado de emociones para todos, pero, más que nadie, para el reducido grupo de guerreros elegidos como portadores del poder inconmensurable de los titanes cambiantes.

Para los cadetes, niños aún por debajo de sus uniformes militares, ese sería sencillamente lo que habrían de recordar como _el mejor día de sus vidas_. Jamás antes habían visto tanto color, tantas luces. El aire del ghetto, siempre manso y silencioso, se había llenado de pronto de deliciosos aromas que invitaban a probar de todo lo que se cruzara ante la vista. Había música en todos los rincones, bailes y actos de mágica ilusión. Hasta las personas parecían brillar con tonalidades diferentes ese día, alejados las ropas grises y oscuras que habitualmente acostumbraban usar.

El rubor de mejillas sonrojadas, risas y ojos brillantes iluminaban las calles de Liberio como nada lo había hecho antes.

Para los guerreros más antiguos, era un espectáculo que no dejaba de parecerles chocante: Zeke, Pieck, Galliard y Reiner habían crecido allí, y la repentina e iridiscente discordancia entre el gris de sus recuerdos y la actual visión de su pueblo natal, resultaba violentamente contrastante con el colorido de ese inesperado festival.

Pieck, particularmente, había sido atrapada por una maravilla traída desde oriente, que consistía en un juego de volátil humo de diversos colores que un hombre manipulaba a su antojo en una esquina. Vibrantes, el rojo y el azul se elevaban en el cielo dibujando círculos, mientras que un rosa brillante y un verde esmeralda describían figuras imposibles.

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo por quinta vez una moneda del dinero que tenia ahorrado hace un tiempo, pues, cada vez que le pagaba a aquel hombre, el espectáculo colorido se repetía ante sus ojos.

Era simplemente maravilloso, no podía dejar de verlo. Se parecía tanto a un sueño que tuvo alguna vez de niña, que quiso llorar, transportada en el tiempo a una época más feliz, una en donde aún no tenía consciencia de la guerra, ni formaba parte de ésta. Una época en la que crecía protegida entre las paredes de su hogar, bajo la mirada cariñosa de sus padres, sin saber todavía del odio brutal con que el resto de la humanidad los marcaba a fuego.

Ensimismada y perdida en los juegos de colores que se elevaban y perdían en el cielo, llevó la mano a su brazo derecho y acarició de forma distraída el lugar en que estaba grabada de forma permanente la marca de ese odio tan terrible. Tenía sólo siete años la primera vez que traspasó los límites del guetto, bajo la atenta y amenazante vigilancia de los guardias de ese entonces.

Montada en la cima del carro con mercadería que su padre empujaba a pulso, se adentró por vez primera en ese mundo vedado que siempre había observado a la distancia: Marley. Y todo, gracias a ese salvoconducto especial que su padre había obtenido gracias al capricho de la esposa de uno de los generales, interesada en los bordados de la madre de Pieck. Ella nunca imaginó que, en medio de un confuso incidente en que se dudó de la autenticidad del documento de su padre, ambos serían marcados a hierro caliente en los brazos. " _Para que no olviden cuál es su lugar",_ les había dicho un soldado. Su madre lloró durante largas horas cuando volvieron, mientras ponía le emplastos frescos para aliviar la quemadura.

Pieck la recordaba muy bien, en su hogareña belleza, tejiendo junto a la ventana para aprovechar la luz natural que por ella se filtraba. Era una mujer dulce que tarareaba siempre mientras acompasaba el ritmo de la aguja entre sus manos. Falleció de un ataque al corazón apenas unos meses después de que su hija fuese elegida como candidata para heredar uno de los poderes de titán.

Siempre se preguntó si, tal vez, la preocupación por ella era lo que la había llevado a la tumba.

* * *

.

El día que su madre murió, Pieck no estuvo a su lado, pues se encontraba recluida junto a sus compañeros en los cuarteles de entrenamiento en las afueras del pueblo. Al enterarse de la funesta noticia a través de una carta de su padre, solicitó permiso para volver a casa unos días, el que le fue denegado por parte de sus superiores, arguyendo éstos que no serviría de nada, pues su madre ya estaba muerta y así habría de quedarse.

Obediente, se inclinó e hizo el saludo de rigor antes de abandonar el despacho.

Un par de horas después, cuando los altoparlantes anunciaron que la cena se serviría dentro de cinco minutos en el gran comedor del pelotón, fue que los demás empezaron a preguntarse dónde se habría metido.

Extrañado ante el puesto vacío frente a él, Marcel le preguntó en voz baja a sus compañeros si habían visto a Pieck, pero nadie sabía nada de ella. Intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación con su hermano Galliard, pues era sabido por todos que saltarse una de las comidas sin autorización era un acto severamente castigado. Marley invertía muchos recursos en el entrenamiento y formación de esa nueva generación de reclutas y no podían permitirse el lujo de que se desperdiciaran.

— _Disculpa, Marcel, pero yo la vi salir de la oficina del capitán esta tarde y se veía extraña_ — les informó Bertholdt unos minutos más tarde, acercándose con timidez y sentándose frente a ellos, en el lugar que Reiner le había apartado — _Después de eso no la vi más. Tampoco estuvo en la práctica especial de tiro._

— _Qué extraño_ — susurró Marcel.

El mayor de los hermanos había optado como candidato a guerrero no sólo por el honor que esto le traería a su familia, si no por el ferviente deseo que su pequeño hermano había manifestado de seguir ese camino. Lo amaba profundamente, y se había jurado a sí mismo que él salvaría a Pokko de esa vida tan terrible.

Se lo prometió un día, un par de años atrás, tras la paliza que los vigilantes de la entada del ghetto le dieran a su hermano, por una simple travesura infantil.

Jamás imaginó que ese instinto protector hacia su hermanito terminaría extendiéndose también al resto de sus compañeros, sobre todo hacia el pequeño Reiner Braun, en quien veía reflejados sus propios temores e inseguridades, además de una salida a sus mayores temores.

Era natural que se preocupara ante la ausencia de uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no habría de ser él quien se empeñaría en la búsqueda de Pieck, pues antes de poder comentar cualquier otra cosa, lo distrajo el sonido chirriante de una silla al ser arrastrada contra el piso.

A su lado, Galliard se puso de pie, habiendo acabado ya con su comida. Tomó la manzana roja de la bandeja de Reiner que lucía de lo más apetitosa y se le echó al bolsillo.

— _¡_ _Hey!_ — reclamó enojado — _¡_ _Ese es mi postre!_

Galliard sólo volteó a verlo a medias, mientras le hablaba con superioridad.

— _Era tu postre_ — fue todo lo que dijo antes de encaminarse a la salida del comedor.

Marcel, negando con la cabeza, se disculpó con Reiner por su hermano antes de ofrecerle su propia manzana en compensación.

Afuera, una noche inusualmente fría para esa época del año, se había instalado con sus sonidos nocturnos y oscuridad de caverna, sólo interrumpida cada tanto por las luces artificiales de los focos del cuartel.

Los pasos de Galliard, silenciados por el césped de la zona de entrenamiento físico, se dirigieron sin especial premura a su objetivo. No había necesidad de correr ni nada, pues él sabía muy bien dónde estaba Pieck.

Por alguna razón que él no acaba de entender, a ella le gustaba particularmente un rincón del campo de entrenamiento: cerca de las bodegas de armamento, había un pequeño cuarto que servía como depósito de herramientas de todo tipo. El lugar no era muy grande y no debía superar los dos metros y medio de altura. Desde la bodega de mayor tamaño era posible trepar por el techo hasta la parte superior de depósito. Allí, y gracias a la mayor altura de la bodega, la parte superior de la estructura quedaba oculta desde el otro lado, siendo sólo visible si alguien se encontraba del lado opuesto, fuera de los límites del cuartel, y, como se trataba de un sector vedado a civiles, lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para esconderse para quien ameritara un momento de soledad. Sin embargo, tan perfecto lugar, era un secreto.

Pieck lo descubrió cuando llevaba dos semanas de reclutamiento. A veces, cuando tenía algún rato libre, le gustaba salir a caminar por el recinto, imposibilitada de ir más allá. Pese a su templanza y carácter sereno, en el fondo, era una niña muy curiosa. Le gustaba explorar, investigar y descubrir cosas. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de leer algún libro en secreto, principalmente aportado por Zeke, se apartaba de los demás y buscaba algún rincón tranquilo.

Esa facilidad con que ella se abstraía de todos había terminado por irritar de sobremanera a Galliard, quien veía con mirada crítica cómo la niña se alejaba del resto del grupo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Era distinta a los demás.

Annie Leonhard también mantenía las distancias, pero de una manera diferente. Ella dejaba claro, de forma violenta incluso, que no quería ser molestada. Pieck, en cambio, parecía simplemente pasar de todo y de todos, en un ensimismamiento distraído que cualquiera hubiese confundido con soberbia de no ser por el gesto aniñado de su mirada.

A Galliard, esa actitud lo sacaba de sus casillas, y, por alguna inexplicable razón, odiaba sentirse excluido por ella, así que, un día cualquiera, cuando el capitán dio por terminada la jornada y todos se dispersaron a descansar o escribir a sus familias, él la siguió al verla alejarse como siempre.

Con extrañeza, Pieck lo miró mientras él permanecía parado unos pasos tras ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y aire de indiferencia. Ya llevaba un par de minutos caminando tras sus pasos sin molestarse en ocultar su presencia.

— _¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?_ —inquirió con soberbia ante la mirada curiosa de ella.

Por toda respuesta, Pieck tan solo le sonrió con esa mueca serena que nunca abandonaba su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

El por qué le irritaba tanto que ella se alejara de esa forma, no lo supo sino hasta muchos años después. Menos logró entender por ese entonces, el motivo que lo llevó a seguirla. Pero, lo cierto es que, desde aquel momento, se hizo una costumbre para él acompañarla en la mayoría de esos paseos sin rumbo. Así fue como descubrió ese lugar especial y secreto en que ella se refugiaba, a veces para leer un libro, otras sólo para descansar.

Paulatinamente, y con un ritmo suave, ajeno al desenfreno del duro entrenamiento diario en las diversas artes de la guerra, Galliard se fue acomodando a ese compás de ella tan particular.

Y ella, lo incorporó a él como una parte más de sí misma. En ocasiones conversaban de tonterías, otras comentaban los logros y carencias de sus compañeros. A menudo reían con la imitación tan graciosa, pero que nadie más conocía, que Galliard hacía del teniente que se encargaba de enseñarles la historia de la madre patria y que hablaba con un desesperante tono nasal.

Gracias a esos momentos, él descubrió tres cosas sobre sí mismo.

Primero, él también podía ser una persona graciosa y ligera de espíritu, a diferencia de la fachada ruda y distante que mantenía respecto de los otros; segundo, Pieck era más inteligente que él, y eso no le molestaba tanto como creía. De hecho, ella era la persona más inteligente que había conocido. Lo desconcertaba con sus ocurrencias e ideas que no siempre lograba captar del todo, pero que seguía atento siempre. Y, tercero, pasar el tiempo con ella se había convertido en su actividad favorita en el mundo.

Si había desaparecido de la vista de sus compañeros, él era el único que sabría dónde estaba. Y, efectivamente, tras trepar una vez más por el techo, la encontró sentada con las piernas estiradas hacia adelante y las manos sobre el regazo apretando un papel en ellas. La espalda apoyada contra el muro, en un ademan de total entrega, con la mirada entristecida y muy lejana, le daban un aire de muñeca abandonada.

Jamás antes la vio más vulnerable, ni más hermosa.

Conmovido, se instaló a su izquierda, lugar que siempre ocupaba en ese secreto escondite, y sin decir nada, puso junto a sus manos la manzana que le había quitado a Reiner. Pieck lo miró un segundo antes de sonreírle y tomar la manzana. Tras la primera mordida, las lágrimas contenidas brotaron de sus ojos en un mudo desahogo ante el dolor más grande de su vida hasta entonces; la pérdida de su madre.

Nervioso y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Galliard se quedó en silencio sentado junto a ella, inconscientemente imitando su misma posición, sin tocarla ni interrumpir su llanto. Se recostó también contra el muro, preguntándose qué podría hacer para ayudarla.

En silencio, Pieck agradeció su presencia, pues esa silenciosa y paciente compañía era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

.

* * *

.

Una repentina explosión seguida de exclamaciones de sorpresa la sacaron de sus recuerdos de golpe, acercándola de nuevo al aquí y al ahora. Se volteó a ver el círculo de gente del que provenían los gritos, y que rodeaba al ilusionista que los entretenía con su truco.

Entre el público, pudo distinguir la alta figura de Reiner, quien cargaba a Gabi en sus hombros para que pudiera ver por encima del gentío, mientras los demás niños se empinaban en la punta de sus pies y se abrían paso hacia el frente a punta de empujones. Sonrío ante la despreocupación de todos ¿No estaban en guerra, acaso?

— _¿Ya terminaste, o quieres verlo una vez más?_ — la sorprendió Galliard a su espalda, con el ademán altivo que el tiempo jamás habría de corregirle, pero en el que ella sabía leer muy bien. No la estaba instando a apresurarse, ni se estaba burlado de ella. Era tan sólo una pregunta honesta, mientras le extendía en su palma abierta una moneda.

Pieck le sonrió con alegría y negó con la cabeza.

Esa misma presencia silenciosa, constante y compañera de siempre, de tantos años. En el cuartel, o en el campo de batalla, daba igual. Galliard siempre estaba ahí, muy cerca, parte de su mundo. La parte más dulce.

— _Ya terminé. Vamos con los demás._

Galliard metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para guardar la moneda, y Pieck aprovechó el gesto para colgarse de su brazo.

— _¿Qué haces?_ — le preguntó él, sonrojándose.

— _Aún me duelen las piernas al caminar mucho_ — respondió ella, con fingido tono de cansancio. Ciertamente, aún sentía algunos dolores al caminar durante mucho tiempo de vez en cuando. Recordó que tendría que haber llevado sus muletas para ayudarse a andar cuando ya estaban demasiado lejos del cuartel como para regresar por ellas. Sin embrago, no era dolor lo que la aquejaba ahora, sólo algo de agotamiento y la dulce sensación que siempre la invadía al acortar las distancias con Galliard.

Además, y sobre todo, no se perdería por nada del mundo la oportunidad de ver su cara de incomodidad y sonrojo frente al resto. Era simplemente un placer del que no se privaría.

Qué planeaba Willy Tybur con todo este montaje, nadie lo sabía, pero, por ahora, se olvidarían de ello para abandonarse ante tan maravilloso espectáculo. Un momento de normalidad y festejo, surreal e imposible, era un bien demasiado preciado para ellos, que sólo habían conocido de odio, exterminio y amenaza desde su nacimiento.

Entre los rostros conocidos de toda la vida de ese mundo pequeño que era el ghetto, se mezclaban otros rostros nuevos. Pieles claras y oscuras de tonalidades que jamás habían imaginado; ojos rasgados, amplias y profusas barbas; atuendos exóticos que hablaban de lugares muy lejanos. Idiomas irreconocibles y palabras que captaban al vuelo y que no les sonaban a nada.

Los invitados extranjeros de los Tyber, embajadores y sus familias, paseaban por Liberio con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco, intenso morbo destilando de sus miradas, al observar con desprecio a los niños eldianos más pequeños que correteaban entre la gente, frenéticos con la fiesta que los había tomado por sorpresa.

Sin disimular sus burlas, esos encopetados embajadores miraban de reojo a las familias eldianas que habían salido a las calles con sus mejores galas, harapos e hilachas al lado de sus trajes de sastrería, pero que ellos igualmente lucían con honor. La forma en que esos hombres paseaban entre ellos recordaba aterradoramente a la visión de un zoológico.

Uno de esos turistas invitados era en particular terrible, y sin miramiento alguno, pasó muy cerca del lugar por el que caminaban Pieck y Galliard a paso lento, y de un empujón traicionero por la espalda, estuvo a punto de hacer caer a Pieck, al son de un despectivo " _quítate del camino, perra eldiana"._

De no ir sujeta del brazo de Galliard, ella hubiera caído al suelo. De no tener a Pieck aferrada a él, Galliard hubiese firmado su condena a muerte allí mismo, pues ella lo retuvo de cualquier acción que él pensara tomar, apretando su brazo con fuerza.

— _Calmate, Pokko. No ahora._

El desafío en los ojos de Galliard relucía, tanto más que las luces del carnaval. Estaba harto de que siempre los pisotearan de esa manera. Una y otra vez tenían que obedecer para pagar esa penitencia, como consecuencia de un pecado que ninguno de ellos había cometido.

Pero, tras toda una vida de obediencia metida a palos y fuego en su gente, terminó por respirar hondo y desviar la vista. Lamentablemente, el otro hombre no estaba por cooperar.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — exclamó con sordidez — _Al parecer es cierto que estos malditos infelices no tienen cojones. Una vez escuché que no son más que animales domesticados, con la cabeza vacía, y que sólo sirven para morir._

Galliard y Pieck, se quedaron en su lugar mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que el hombre y la mujer a su lado siguieran su camino.

— _Bueno, para eso y ya sabes para qué otra cosa. Esa sucia eldiana, por ejemplo, a pesar de su sangre maldita, no es nada fea._

Galliard, furioso, se dio vuelta para encararlo, mientras Pieck, siempre racional, trataba de contenerlo.

— _Vamos a verla más de cerca_ _. ¡Ven acá, eldiana inmunda!_ — La llamó el extranjero, señalándola con una mano.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas, los demás ya se había percatado de que algo pasaba un poco más atrás, así que, rápidamente, los niños rodearon a Galliard y Pieck con gesto preocupado, mientras Reiner les ponía un mano en el hombro a cada uno para conminarlos a seguir avanzando.

El hombre, despreciable hasta el hartazgo, los miró con arrogancia al hablar.

— _¿Qué crees que haces, imitación de soldado? Acabo de darle una orden a esa escoria._

Reiner, con calma, se cuadró ante él.

— _Vice capitán del ejército Eldiano de Mare, Reiner Braun. Si tiene algún problema puede comentarlo directamente al General Magath, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares de todo Marley._

Con habilidad, Reiner había deslizado una especie de amenaza subterfugia en aquella presentación, pues, como un río imparable, ya corría por cada rincón de las fuerzas aliadas y enemigas, la noticia de que Magath estaba ahora a la cabeza de todo el poderío militar, con todo lo que ello implicaba. Para nadie era un secreto tampoco, cierta predilección que Magath mantenía hacia el grupo de guerreros que conformaban las fuerzas especiales, encabezados por Zeke Jeager.

Si bien no podía acusar ninguna amenaza real en ese intercambio, de todas maneras, el hombre quiso prevenir altercados. _Con esos animales inmundos y tramposos nunca se sabe_ , pensó con fastidio.

— _Querido, por favor avancemos_ — lo urgió la mujer a su lado — _Por más que hayan arreglado este lugar, sigue apestando a bestias._

Los dos se marcharon arrastrando miradas de odio tras de sí. Cabizbajos, el grupo de guerreros que hasta entonces disfrutaban en calma de un día de inusitada felicidad, decidieron retomar el ritmo alegre.

— _¡Ven Pieck!_ — la llamó Zophia, tomándola de la mano y tirado de ella hacia una tienda — _Por allí hay unos peces de colores y si pescas uno, te regalan un premio ¡Es muy difícil!_

— _Yo ya atrapé tres_ — se pavoneó Udo con timidez, aunque era de conocimiento de todos lo diestro que era el muchacho — _Nadie atrapó más que yo._

— _Eso fue sólo porque mi red se rompió_ — reclamó Gabi con fastidio, molesta ante su falta de habilidad para una tontería como esa. No soportaba perder.

— _Si tanto quieres uno, lo atraparé por ti, así que deja de quejarte_ — agregó Falco antes de encaminarse al lugar.

— _¿¡Qué dices!?_ — le recriminó Gabi, molesta _—_ _¡Yo no necesito tu compasión! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!_

— _No creo que sea por compasión, Gabi_ _—_ le susurró Pieck, divertida.

Gabi sólo la miró sin terminar de comprender por qué de pronto todos reían.

— _¡_ _Vamos ya!_ – insistió Zophia.

Antes de seguir el camino con los niños, Pieck se detuvo un momento a sonreírle a Reiner y a indicarle su agradecimiento con una inclinación de cabeza.

— _Si estás esperando que te de las gracias, te aviso que puedes sentarte a esperar que eso pase_ — comenzó a decir con brusquedad Galliard — _Ya una vez salvé tu trasero, así que con esto estamos…._

— _Yo no espero nada, Galliard_ _—_ lo interrumpió Reiner, sin alterarse ni un poco ante su tono hostil, mientras su mirada seguía a las figuras que se inclinaban sobre la atracción de peces. Al parecer, Gabi había enredado otra vez la pequeña caña de pescar y Falco trataba de deshacer los nudos bajo las recriminaciones de ella — _Sólo quiero seguir disfrutando este momento_.

Sin decir más, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeros. Repentinamente serio, Galliard sintió que comprendía, por un momento, los pensamientos de Reiner, sobre todo al ver a Pieck sonriendo con genuina alegría, y felicitando a Udo por el pequeño pez anaranjado que levantaba con la punta de su caña.

 _Tal vez, dejaría que Reiner se quedara con los niños el resto de la tarde, y él invitaría a Pieck a comer algo por ahí, solos los dos._

Él quería lo mismo que Reiner; disfrutar del momento y nada más.

Quería sentir cada segundo de eso impreciso que tenían Pieck y él, sin nombre, sin fronteras definidas, incierto en su tiempo, pero perfecto en su inmensidad.

Desde el primer momento, desde que no era más que un niño cascarrabias, su corazón se acompasó al de ella, a su ritmo de danzante sosiego, imponente ella en su curiosidad, tanto como en su irónico humor. Adorable en sus odiosidades. La quería.

Una vez más, como había hecho durante tantos años, caminó hacia ella.

.

* * *

Junto con el atardecer, llegó también la hora de desentrañar qué misterio se escondía tras ese escenario que Willy Tyber había mandado a instalar. A medida que los invitados y asistentes al espectáculo iban llegando al lugar, los niños se ponían cada vez más nerviosos, contagiados del ambiente de sorpresa e intriga que llenaba el ambiente de forma creciente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Estaban todos allí, vistiendo sus uniformes completos, por ordenen expresa de Magath, agrupados en un costado esperando que llegara el momento de tomar sus posiciones. Todos, menos Falco y Reiner, quienes, bajo la desconcertante autorización de Zeke en virtud de la hora, se habían ido misteriosamente quién sabe a dónde, unos minutos atrás.

Todos observaban a la distancia, como Zeke, unos metros más allá hablaba en voz baja con Magath y Colt, con expresiones de total seriedad en sus rostros.

Gabi, con progresiva ansiedad, preguntaba cada tanto dónde se habían metido los dos que faltaban.

— _¿Qué pasa, Gabi?_ — le preguntó Udo, ya cansado de sus remilgos — ¿ _Estás preocupada por Reiner? Ya sabes que él se puede cuidar solo._

— _No es eso_ — le respondió con brusquedad al tiempo que pateaba una piedra unos centímetros lejos de sí.

— _No será que estás preocupada por Falco, ¿verdad, Gabi?_ _—_ inquirió con fingida inocencia Zophia, lanzando una mirada cómplice a Udo.

— _¡Oh, ya veo! Con que eso era_ — contestó éste sofocando la risa.

— _¡Qué están diciendo, par de idiotas!_ _—_ les reclamó Gabi arrojándose sobre ellos, con tan mala suerte, que, sin quererlo, le dio un leve empujón a un grupo de hombres que pasaban por el lugar.

— _¡Qué te has imaginado, niña idiota!_ — les replicó ese mismo y desagradable tipo que esa tarde los había insultado, y que ahora iba en compañía de otros sujetos. Por las bandas que adornaban sus trajes, se podía ver que eran emisarios de algún país de la alianza. Al reconocerlo, Galliard se puso a la defensiva de inmediato.

— ¡ _Vaya! Pero si son ustedes ¡Los mismos perros callejeros de esta tarde!_ — comentó con sorna esbozando una sonrisa despectiva — _¡Oye, tú, eldiana inmunda!_ — dijo apuntando a Gabi — _Mira como dejaste mi zapato ¿Es que no sabes lo finos que son?_

El hombre apuntaba a su zapato de cuero negro reluciente, que estaba salpicado con algo de barro. Y es que, si bien el escenario que habían montado contaba con asientos, luces y se veía realmente imponente, el suelo bajo él era el mismo de tierra compacta de todos los días.

— _Por más adornos que le pongas a un lugar como este, siempre seguirá siendo un basural_ — agregó con un suspiro cansado — _¡Hey! ven acá y limpia lo que hiciste._

Gabi, agachando la cabeza con mirada entristecida, lo siguió hacia un rincón apartado del resto de la gente. Los acompañantes del extranjero los siguieron también, riendo de forma huraña.

El resto del grupo se sintió arder en cólera, impotentes y asustados por Gabi, pero sumisos por ese yugo que les habían impuesto desde antes de nacer.

Ellos tenían la sangre de los despiadados demonios y tenían que pagar por eso. Era su castigo, su merecida penitencia _¿Cómo iba a ser de otra forma?_

 _¡Tenía que ser de otra forma!_ , se dijo Piek a sí misma, sin dudarlo un segundo más.

Con una leve cojera, pues a esas alturas realmente ya necesitaba descansar, se acercó decidida al lugar donde Gabi había sido arrastrada. Los hombres habían formado un círculo en torno a ella y la tenían en el suelo limpiando sus zapatos con las mangas del uniforme que debían llevar impecable ese día, y que su mamá había lavado y preparado con esmero la noche anterior. Con gran esfuerzo, Gabi lograba contener sus lágrimas.

Ante la mirada atónita de Galliard, Udo y Zophia, Pieck irrumpió en el círculo con un empujón, tomó a Gabi de un brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Luego, la precipitó lejos de esos hombres sin mirarla, pues con una expresión de mortal seriedad encaraba a quien actuaba como líder y que le había terminado de sacar de su templanza con sus abusos.

En otro contexto, resultaría graciosa la visión de una pequeña mujer que, desde su mediana altura, enfrentaba a un grupo de cinco hombres mayores y robustos, casi regordetes, en sus trajes de gala.

Pieck evitaba, por sobre todas las cosas, pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Si bien desde su corazón la animaba el gran poder que su titán le confería al lado de esos despreciables seres, al mismo tiempo minaba su confianza el temor de qué podría llegar a pasarle a su padre si la situación se salía de control.

Bastaba una queja de cualquiera de esos hombres, nada más, para que su padre y todos sus seres queridos fueran convertidos en titanes sin inteligencia y usados como armas humanas.

No había podido contenerse, lejos de toda su naturaleza precavida. Ella, menos que nadie, solía actuar así de instintiva, movida por impulsos poco prudentes. Siempre buscaba la mejor solución, la más inteligente. Observaba, pensaba y repensaba las situaciones, pero por esa noche, ya no pudo más.

Tantos años de insultos, de miradas de desprecio, de usar sus vidas como un arma más, una herramienta entregada a los fines expansionistas de personas con ambiciones tan profundas que no terminaría de comprender.

Tanto rechazo, castigos y miradas de repudio. A ella le quedaba poco tiempo, sí. Pero no a Gabi, ni a ninguno de esos niños que había visto llegar sus vidas de la misma manera en que ella empezó el camino de la guerra.

Pero, ¿qué la llevó a poner todo en peligro y gatilló esa reacción? Fue la mirada, siempre altiva y orgullosa de Gabi, ahora dolida y humillada, lo que no pudo tolerar más.

Y todo porque, cuando ella misma era una niña pequeña, estaba segura de que estaba contagiada con alguna extraña enfermedad.

.

* * *

.

Tenía cinco años cuando el juguete de papel que su mamá había hecho para ella, voló demasiado alto, impulsado por una repentina corriente de viento. Era una especie de cometa, con una cola multicolor que lo seguía y daba vueltas en el aire. Accidentalmente, cayó del otro lado de la reja que dividía, con púas en lo alto, los límites del mundo exterior con el ghetto del que ella no podía salir, porque era muy peligroso según su padre.

Del otro lado, una pareja de niños un par de años mayor que ella, y que jugaban por el sector, se acercaron a recogerlo. Ella, desde el otro lado, se acercó y les sonrió, pidiéndoles que, por favor, lo lanzaran por encima. Cuando uno de los niños iba a hacerlo, el otro lo tomó repentinamente del brazo y lo detuvo.

— _¡Espera!_ _—_ le dijo con brusquedad — _Eso es eldiano ¡Ese juguete es de esa peste!_ — exclamó poniendo cara de asco mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador

— _¡_ _Qué asco!_ — se quejó el otro, arrojando la cometa al suelo con violencia — _¡Qué asco!_ — repetía una y otra vez mientras se frotaba la mano en el pantalón, tratando de limpiarse lo que fuese que Pieck les había contagiado.

Se marcharon corriendo.

Esa tarde, Pieck esperó dos horas sin moverse del lugar, hasta que su papá la encontró.

— _¡Hija! Te he dicho que no te alejes sola de casa, hace horas debiste haber vuelto._

— _Papá_ — preguntó con inusitada seriedad en su voz de infante — _¿Soy una peste? ¿Estoy enferma?_

— _¿Qué dices Pieck?_ – preguntó el buen hombre sin entender a qué se refería. Pero, al mirar a su alrededor, reconoció el colorido juguete del otro lado de la frontera infranqueable que marcaba sus vidas. Sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos.

En los años venideros, cuando se preguntaba si había sido una buena decisión empujar a Pieck a convertirse en guerrera, recordaría siempre ese día y el dolor en los ojos de su querida hija. Supuso que, teniendo esa posición en el ejército, ella estaría resguardada del odio del mundo. Pero él no podría haber imaginado cuán inmenso podría ser ese odio, ni cuán crueles podían llegar a ser las personas.

— _Ven acá, pequeña_ — le dijo con suavidad tomándola en brazos y cargándola de vuelta a casa. Pieck no entendió muy bien por qué, pero mientras se alejaban de ahí, unas incontrolables ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella.

Entre apagados sollozos, en los brazos de su padre, se despidió para siempre del juguete que su mamá le hizo, abandonado y solitario del otro lado del mundo, un lugar al que ella tenía vedada la entrada.

.

* * *

.

Ella conocía bien el profundo dolor tras ese desprecio, y simplemente, no pudo refrenarse esta vez. En silencio, mantenía el desafío con su postura, en apariencia distendida como siempre, aunque por dentro los nervios la inundaban.

— _¡Sucia perra eldiana! ¡Qué te has imaginado, plaga asquerosa! Ya verás que nos vas a servir para mucho más que esa mocosa_ — le espetó con tono sombrío el hombre que se acercaba a ella con la mano en alto, lista para golpearla. Cerró los ojos automáticamente.

Sin embargo, el golpe no llegó, y cuando abrió los ojos para ver qué había ocurrido, la espalda de Galliard, su Pokko, se alzaba frente a ella.

El riesgo que corrían al alzarse contra cualquiera de esas personas era tan grande que ni siquiera lograban dimensionarlo del todo, aun así, no había fuerza en el mundo que hubiese sido capaz de refrenarlo.

— _Basta_ — fue todo lo que dijo con voz profunda y amenazante, sin soltar el brazo del hombre que lo superaba en altura, pero que no igualaba su fuerza ni de cerca — _No te atrevas a tocarla._

El agarre se hizo aún más intenso, hasta que un contenido grito de dolor del dignatario se le escapó del rostro torturado. Lo estaba pasando mal y su orgullo trataba de ocultarlo. Pero, de seguir así, el eldiano que había llegado de la nada, terminaría por romperle el brazo. Los demás hombres que lo rodeaban retrocedieron un paso, asustados. No eran soldados ni nada cercano, eran frágiles hombres de política y dinero, pobres de espíritu, que se dedicaban a especular con las vidas de los demás y los destinos de sus propias naciones. Además, estaban conscientes del poder que enclaustraban esos guerreros.

— _Pokko_ _—_ lo llamó ella con voz firme — _Es suficiente_.

Galliard, volviendo a sus cabales, lo miró con infinito desprecio, con el mismo que había recibido siempre de miradas ajenas y crueles. Con brusquedad soltó su brazo, y el hombre lo acaricio de inmediato, buscando consuelo al intenso dolor, pero sólo de tocarlo este empeoraba _¿Acaso le había fracturado la muñeca?_

— _Te arrepentirás, inmundo demonio_ — le soltó con rabia.

— _Vaya y dígale a todos que un insignificante eldiano lo lastimó y ni usted ni sus honorables acompañantes pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, porque son unos débiles cobardes._

El hombre lo miró con desprecio y vergüenza ante la verdad de sus palabras.

— _Pero, en el minuto en que lo cuente a quien sea, deberá asumir las consecuencias_ — finalizó Galliard, sacando de la funda de su cinturón un cuchillo tipo navaja que paseó peligrosamente cerca de su mano izquierda. Había tal resolución en su mirada, que el hombre creyó la amenaza, y si no había podido contra Galliard siendo más alto que él, jamás podría contra el titán que dormía en su interior.

Pieck y Galliard los vieron marcharse presurosos hacia el resto de invitados, mientras los niños los observaban preocupados a la distancia.

— _Es fue muy arriesgado, Pokko_ _—_ murmuró Pieck tras un suspiro, dejando salir la tensión de su cuerpo — _Estúpidamente arriesgado, debo agregar._

Volviendo el cuchillo a su lugar, Galliard resopló molesto, al tiempo que volteaba a mirarla

— _No me hables tú de ideas estúpidas… ¡Mierda, Pieck! Se supone que tú eres la inteligente, y fuiste la primera en venir a pelear con ellos._

— ¿ _Qué? ¿Acaso te importa lo que me pase, pequeño Pokko?_ — inquirió ella con sonrisa ladina y aire burlón. No importaba la situación, siempre adoraría ponerlo incómodo y verlo sonrojarse, pues conocía muy bien cuánto le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, esta vez había estado demasiado al límite. Demasiado furioso para los juegos de ella.

— _Sí, me importa. Y lo sabes bien, Pieck._

Nada, ni las más cursis palabras de amor que pudieran existir, o lo regalos más caros que se pudiesen comprar con dinero, lograrían alcanzar ni un ápice de la sinceridad que esa simple afirmación encerraba.

Ella sabía, ella lo entendía, y ella lo quería con el mismo amor.

Un amor en que el tiempo era un enemigo cruel, mordiendo sus pasos cada día, amenazante con su mirada de verdugo. Era un amor de pocas palabras y miradas que decían mucho. Era un amor desde el primer día, y que duraría hasta el último. Porque, frente a esos ojos pacientes que la seguían, Pieck no se sentía rechazada, no se sentía una peste.

Para esos ojos que la veían siempre con la misma calidez, cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, cuando iban camino de alguna misión o cundo eran jóvenes cadetes en entrenamiento.

Era esa misma mirada que se encendía ante su desnudez, ante los roces secretos que eran sólo de ellos, ante las insinuaciones en medio del comedor que eran captadas tan sólo por él y que despertaban ese rubor que él disimulaba y negaría hasta la muerte. Era esa misma mirada cándida después de besarse con desesperación cda vez que tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Porque Galliard la hacía sentir grande y hermosa, como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo, con esos ojos cargados de ternura que sólo ella conocía. Porque la elevaba a la felicidad en esa seguridad, paciencia y libertad con que la amaba por encima de todas las guerras y odios que la humanidad podía concebir.

Porque ella lo amaba también. Orgulloso, altivo, brusco y soberbio en su fachada; torpe, dulce y tierno en su intimidad. Silencioso y apacible compañero, podría morir con la seguridad de haberse sabido amada, pues partiría de este mundo antes que él.

Jamás se cansaría de ver su perfil, con su rostro anguloso en que los ademanes del niño que había sido se resistían a abandonarlo del todo.

¿Podía haber lugar para el amor, para quererse y descubrirse en otro, en medio de un mundo que los odiaba y quería sus cabezas? Ella misma se habían sorprendido al darse cuenta que sí, y que todo eso estaba junto a él.

— _Pokko, vas a tener que recibir un castigo por esto_ — le dijo con seriedad en la voz, pero sin poder ocultar la chispa de diversión que la corroía.

— _¿_ _Ah, sí? ¿Y qué castigo va a ser ese?_ _—_ _le respondió él, disimulando una sonrisa._

— _Cárgame_ — le respondió ella con simpleza y exigencia, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él — _Cárgame, Pokko._ _Estoy muy cansada_.

Galliard no pudo evitar que se le escapara finalmente la sonrisa, mientras pasaba un brazo bajo sus piernas y el otro por su espalda para levantarla.

— _Podría haber sido peor el castigo, supongo_ — le susurró al oído antes de depositar un rápido beso travieso en los labios de Pieck.

— _Quizás te sorprenda más tarde_ — respondió ella con gesto inocente, haciendo que él se sonrojara nuevamente ante su imperturbable desfachatez.

Todos ellos arrastraban tras de sí una historia cargada de puntos tristes, pero optaban, dentro de su propia realidad, por aferrarse a lo que el presente les ofrecía como efímera felicidad, tal como eran esos momentos juntos.

Podían morir en cualquier minuto, y ya luego pensarían en las posibles consecuencias que podría tener ese acto de atrevimiento y valentía que ambos habían tenido esa noche. Sin embargo, por ahora, se dejarían flotar en esa precaria calma, en donde aun podían sostener la mano del otro con ternura.

Nadie se imaginaría la sorpresa que vendría al abrir el telón del enorme escenario en que Willy Tyber se alzaba como solitario orador, ni lo que implicaría para ellos. Mucho menos adivinarían el encuentro que tenía lugar en ese mismo momento, no muy lejos de allí, en un solitario sótano.

Sin importar nada de ello, en ese segundo que harían infinito, Galliard sólo podía pensar en las mil y una formas en que la amaría esa noche, pues, sin importar el cambio de rumbo de las cosas, él seguiría sosteniendo la mano de Pieck, porque nada era más cálido ni hermoso que ella.

Porque él se quedaría a su lado hasta el final.

 **..**

 **FIN**

 **..**

* * *

¡Hola! Dejo por acá un nuevo fic de esta historia que me tiene OBSESIONADA. Esta vez quise hablar un poco de Pieck y Galliard, a quienes amo ver juntos, sin perjuicio de que no hay shipp de SNK que no me guste.

Tal vez no es un fic especialmente romántico, pero siento que, de llegar a ser real algo entre ellos, sería en este tono; siempre en peligro, siempre alerta, tras toda una vida de pasarlo pésimo por algo que ni siquiera es su culpa. No los veo repartiendo flores por ahí (?), pero sí acompañándose incondicionalmente y eso es más sincero que cualquier otra cosa. Al final, son pequeños fragmentos de una vida difícil.

Este fic, desde que lo concebí, lo pensé siempre con alguien dándome vueltas en la cabeza, así que a ella le dedico esta humilde y pequeñita historia, porque sé que esta es su OTP de Mare. Esto es para ti, **Sophie Brief,** la más tierna de todas. Te quiero mil.

Un abrazo a quien pase a leer,

¡Saludos!


End file.
